


Old Ties

by Lion_Love_Story



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Adrien Agreste, Adult Chat Noir, Adult Ladybug, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Grown up AU, NSFW, Romance, adult au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_Love_Story/pseuds/Lion_Love_Story
Summary: After defeating the notorious Hawkmoth, our heros Ladybug and Chat Noir went their separate ways. Marinette studied in Shanghai while Adrien studied out of Milan. But after is father's death it is up to Adrien to run the company. Moving back home, our heros return when a new evil appears. Wires get crossed, feelings develop, and new beginnings emerge. What lies in store for our heros? Stay tuned to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am seriously writing another fanfic in between Three's A Crowd xD this time it's only about our heroes though! I hope you guys enjoy this one ;3

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug screamed as he was flung through the air, skidding across the ground, finally landing with a loud thud. She felt tears forming as she watched her partner be thrown like an old toy by a toddler. Her gaze was quickly set to Hawkmoth, who was only feet in front of her, and quickly summoned her Lucky Charm. As the object landed in her hands, her mind began racing, formulating a plan to take out Hawkmoth and retrieve his Miraculous. She ran towards the villain, leaping into the air and using her yo-yo to bound him in place, swooping by and using the small object to remove his Miraculous without having to get near him. As a bright purple light flashed, covering the entire area, Ladybug ran straight to Chat. Not caring about Hawkmoth or his identity anymore, she ran to her wounded partner's side. Luckily he was still in costume, so no serious damage has been done. "Chat! Chat wake up please!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at her unconscious partner, shaking him gently, begging for any sign of life from him. "Chat! Chat don't leave me! I need you Chat Noir! Do you hear me!? I need you!!" And slowly the blonde boy's eyes fluttered open. "L-Ladybug..?" "Chat! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" "O-of course m'lady... would I ever.. leave you?" He croaked out, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry anymore LB, ok..?" "How can I not cry!? I thought I lost you Chat!" "I've got nine... eight lives.. remember?" He joked, causing a small chuckle followed by a cough. "No times for jokes kitty, let's get you to a hospital." "What about... Hawkmoth?" She held up the butterfly broach which held Hawkmoth's power. "Gone kitty. He won't bother anyone anymore." He smiled and held her hand, "I knew you'd do it... Ladybug." And with that an ambulance showed up and carried Chat Noir to the nearest hospital, Ladybug took the broach to Master Fu so he could lock it away forever, and the true identity to Hawkmoth was sadly never revealed. Ladybug eventually checked up on Chat and found his injuries weren't serious. He would be spending a few days in the hospital and be good to go after that. Our heroes returned to their normal lives after Hawkmoth's defeat, every so often coming out to patrol for any signs of danger or to kick a robber or mugger's butt. 

Several years later, Adrien left for school in Milan, studying business and fashion. Marinette went to Shanghai, studying fashion design. The old gang kept in touch every now and then, but eventually it dwindled down to Marinette and Alya's weekly Skype calls. Of course Alya kept in touch with Nino, seeing as they were dating now, but sadly no one has heard from Adrien in months. They feel his new life has taken a hold of him now and he forgotten his old life back home. They believe it could be related to Gabriel Agreste's sudden death, and Adrien taking full control of the company. Though understandable reasons, they still did miss their friend dearly. "Yeah within a month he'll have full control over the company." Alya said through her computer's microphone. "That must mean he's moving back right?" Marinette said, secretly hoping he would be. "Don't know. He hasn't really said much on his behalf, it's mostly been his assistant doing all the talking for him." "Oh. Well all we can do is hope for the best for him right?" "You know it girl! Hey I gotta run, I'll call you later if you're up ok?" "Alright Alya, say hi to Nino for me!" "Alright girl, see ya!" "Bye!" It would be a lie to say Marinette didn't miss her home, her friends, and most of all Adrien. She thanked whatever force there was out there that she was almost done with school and could soon return home to her family and friends. With a heavy sigh she returned to her school work in hopes of finishing it and quickly 

"Mr. Agreste we still need to discuss your living arrangements." said Jasmin, Adrien's assistant. "Do you plan on working out of here or the head office?" "Head office." "Then we will need to find living arrangements in Paris." "Is the old house still available?" "I'm not sure, sir. I can find out." "Please do." "Yes, sir." She said and exited the large office. Adrien rested his head in his hands, sighing heavily. He's happy to be moving back home, but fears that his old friends will be mad at him, mad for losing contact, mad for seeming like he forgot about them. Though that was far from true, he could only assume the latter. He never forgot about his old life or his friends, in fact he misses them dearly and wishes he could make it home sooner. For now, all he could do is plan out a way to see his old friends again as soon as he moves back.

A year later, Marinette has graduated with a bachelor's degree in fashion design and has moved back home into a small, one bedroom apartment. Even though she still had much unpacking to do, Alya insists on meeting up with her and Nino, and of course Marinette agrees.  
As she walks to her parent's old bakery, she looks around, taking in the sights and scenery. Even though it's been five years, the area has barely changed, if at all. Everything looks more or less the same. She made her way to her childhood home, taking in the sight of what it's become. Though the style hasn't changed, the paint color is more faded now, and there are different potted plants lining the doorway of the building and the windows. She knocked twice before entering, calling out to find any sign of her parents. No answer. "Hm, they must not be home." Marinette thought to herself. She walked back outside and sat at one of the small patio tables, waiting for her old friends to arrive. A few minutes pass and suddenly all you can hear is a loud scream followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground. "Mari!!" Alya screamed happily as she tackled her long time best friend into a hug, sending them both flying to the ground. "Girl it's been ages!! I'm so glad you're back!" The brunette exclaimed in joy. "Alya! It's you! I'm so glad to see you!" Marinette exclaimed, hugging her friend back. "Yeah sorry about that, I couldn't contain her." Nino chuckled, walking up and scratching the back of his head. "Don't apologize, she had this coming." Alya teased playfully, helping Marinette back to her feet. "Now let's get this show on the road!" Alya spoke as she took Nino's hand and started walking off. "Wait where are we going?" Marinette asks, following the two. "Oh, you'll see." Winked Alya with a sly smirk spread across her face.  
They lead Marinette to the old park they would hang out at as kids. "Why are we here?" Asked Marinette, but got no response from either of them. "Guys? Hellloooo??" Still no response. Eventually she held her tongue until she couldn't take it anymore. "Dang it you two know I hate surprises so please just stop with the suspense and tell me where we- oh..." And with that stood before her the childhood love of her life, Adrien Agreste. Though much older now, he still holds a resemblance of that child-like face she fell for years ago. Of course Marinette dated other men in her college years, she apparently never lost feelings for Adrien, even after all this time. "Adrien!" Nino called out to his childhood best friend. "Guys!" He exclaimed excitedly as he turned and saw his old friends, running up to them with joy. "It's been so long! How are all of you?" "Doing good my man, still mixing up them sweet tunes down at the club." "Good to hear! And you Alya?" "Good good, got hired at the news station to be their newest field reporter. Yuup you'll be seeing this girl on the evening news from five to seven." She said, obviously very proud of herself. "Glad to hear, Alya." He smiled and looked over to Marinette. She swore she could see a faint blush on his still perfectly flawless cheeks. "A-and you Marinette? How's things been since we last seen each other?" "P-pretty good. Majored in fashion design over in Shanghai." She spoke, amazed that even a sentence would form. "Th-that's good to hear. I'm glad things worked out for you." He smiled, more sincere then the ones he gave Alya or Nino, like he was genuinely glad to see her again. Like... he actually missed her.  
After some awkward silence, the gang made their way to a nearby cafe that must've opened after Adrien and Marinette left. It was small, but very cute. Lot's of old timey decor hung from the walls and patterned the ceiling. "Wow this place is so cute!" Marinette squealed. "It opened after I left didn't it!?" "Yup. Cafe Chic has become wildly popular over the last few years." Nino grabbed the door and ushered them inside. They ordered their drinks and a plate of cookies before sitting down at one of the outside tables. "So Mari have you found work yet?" "No.. it's kinda hard being fresh out of school you know?" "Girl I got my job three days after graduation, you just gotta get out there." "Being in the news industry is very different then the fashion industry.." "You need a job Mari?" Adrien asked as he took a bite from one of the cookies. "N-not need but more like want, ya know? I-it's just some silly dream of mine." "Girl your dream isn't silly, it's doable! More so now then ever!" "Alya shhhhhh..!" "I'd like to hear your dream Mari... if you don't mind?" Marinette took a deep breath and told them about how it was her lifelong dream to work for Agreste Fashion. Adrien smiled softly and nodded, formulating another plan.  
As they were all about to part ways, Adrien pulled Marinette to the side. "It's your choice Marinette. I'm not asking you to do anything you don't wanna do. Just think about it ok?" He said, handing her his card and hugging her goodbye before walking off to a black limousine.  
She can't believe it. Adrien, the love of her life, back in Paris and he offered her a job at his company. Her life seems to be taking a huge turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides to take a chance and a new villain attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew it's been a while! Here's chapter 2!! Don't forget to check out my other AU "Three's A Crowd"

Marinette sat at her sewing table, staring down at the business card handed to her earlier that day.

"It's your choice Marinette. I'm not asking you to do anything you don't wanna do. Just think about it ok?"

Adrien's words rang like thundering bells in her head, her heart and stomach ached with each bang against her cranium. "Marinette...?" Tikki, her loving and loyal kwami, asked in concern. "Adrien... Adrien's back Tikki... he offered me a job with him... at Agreste Fashion..." "Why Marinette that's wonderful news!" "Yeah... I suppose so..." "Well then what's wrong? You should be happy!" "I don't want to get into the company because Adrien is a childhood friend. I wanted to get in for my hard work and talent.." "I'm sure the company won't, and can't be biased about your application there." "What if Adrien pushes it though? He is the boss of the whole company ya'know?" "I do know Marinette. But there's gotta be this whole process that he can't just skip over because he's the boss! Give him a call or else you'll regret it!" The kwami said, or more like commanded. With a heavy sigh Marinette picked up her cell phone and rang Adrien's number. "Hello, Adrien? I'd like to schedule an interview."

No less then 2 days later, Marinette landed an interview. She prepared her portfolio the night before, making sure to be ready for the morning. She was told to come in at 10, but was an extra 2 hours early due to anxiety. She passed the excess time by finishing a few stitches on an outfit she was repairing for a customer. With that she grabbed her keys and was out the door. The entire drive she tapped her fingers rapidly against the steering wheel, anxiety growing worse the closer she got. She pulled into the parking lot, pulling into the "visitor's parking", and taking 5 minutes to breathe before heading in. She's never been to the Agreste office before, so she was surprised by the interior of the building. Off white marble covered the floors, black granite coated the walls ever so beautifully, and a large chandler hung on the ceiling, sparkling across the floor. The receptionist's desk was at the very far end of the room, next to a large set of stairs. She paced herself as she walked. Though she became less clumsy as an adult, her anxiety does get the best of her at times and causes her to fumble or occasionally stutter. Luckily not a single slip up as she made it to the desk and signed herself in. "Mr. Agreste will be with you shortly." "Thank you Miss." Marinette replied and sat in the waiting area. Time seemed to slowly click away as she awaited Adrien. Tick, tock, tick, tock. The clock went on and on for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," She bolted up right. "Yes." "Mr. Agreste will see you now." The receptionist lead her to a corner office, tucked away from the rest of the main foyer. The assistant knocked on the door. "Mr. Agreste, your 10 o'clock is here." "Thank you Jasmin, send her in and you may be on your way." "Yes, sir." The assistant, Jasmin, motioned Marinette in, and shut the door behind her.  
"Ah Marinette, come and have a seat." "Th-Thank you again for doing this for me Mr. Agreste." She spoke formally yet somewhat teasingly. "Please call me Adrien. It sounds weird hearing 'Mr. Agreste' from you." He chuckled as she sat before him. "Fair enough. Now I prepared my portfolio, since you haven't seen my recent work yet." "Good, I'll be glad to look through it." He said, taking the leather bound book she handed to him. He read through it very carefully, making sure to take in every detail. Finally he closed the book, Marinette's anxiety through the roof. "Marinette... these are incredible. I mean you were amazing when we were children but yet you've gotten even better! I would be happy to have your work apart of the Agreste company." Her eyes went wide with joy. "Y-you mean it?" "Most definitely. I think you could have a bright future here at Agreste, and I would love to help you shape your look in the fashion industry." "Oh Adrien thank you! You don't know how much this honestly means to me!" "It's my pleasure Marinette. Can you start this Tuesday?" "Tuesday is good for me." "Great! I'll see you back here Tuesday morning, 9 am sharp. Ok?" "Yes, sir!" She said playfully as they got up to walk out of the office. "Again thank you so very much for this." "It's not a problem at all Marinette. I'd hate to see your talent go to waste. Have a safe trip home ok?" "Will do Adrien." Once they were outside the building they gave each other a quick hug before Marinette was on her way. 

As soon as she possibly could she texted Alya the great news. Of course she called to squeal with her best friend in excitement. As the day turned to night Marinette felt deep in her heart something wasn't quite right. "Tikki... I think it's time Ladybug made an appearance again." The kwami nodded, sensing the same thing as her handler. "Tikki, spots on!" And with a flash of bright reddish-pink light Ladybug has reappeared, yo-yoing off into the night.  
As she swung around the Paris streets, she heard someone scream in the distance, quickly leaping towards the sound. She laid her eyes upon an akuma. The first in many years. "If you won't have me, no one can have you!!" Screamed the akumatized victim. "Please just leave me alone!" "Never! You belong to me!"  
"Hey!" Shouted a familiar voice. "Leave the lady alone, she said no!" Ladybug turned her head to see someone she never thought she would see again, Chat Noir. "Chat Noir!? Y-you're back!?" "Don't forget his lady!" Ladybug replied as she stepped from the shadows. "L-Ladybug!?" Both Chat and the akuma shouted. "The one and only! No time for catching up, it's time to fight!" "Agreed m'lady!" They lunges towards the akuma, Chat attempting to strike him with his staff but missing, the akuma taking off into the night. They tried to chase him down but lost track of him amongst the allies. "Damn it we lost him!" Ladybug angrily exclaimed. "He will be back m'lady. For now let's tend to the poor woman back there. She nodded in agreement and they went off to get the details.  
"So this guy, Heartache, just suddenly appeared out of no where, and attacked you?" Chat asked the woman. "Correct. He started screaming things like 'you're mine' and 'he can't have you'. I can only assume Heartahe is my ex Danny. He got upset I lit feelings for him." "Seems Heartache has himself more of a heartbreak, eh m'lady?" "Seems like it Chat." "How could this have happened to him?" "We can only assume the moth miraculous is back in the wrong hands..." "You mean... Hawkmoth is back...?" Ladybug asked, worried "We can only assume.." Chat replied.. "Right. You get home, and quickly. Do you need an escort?" Chat asked the woman. "No no I live in the building behind us so I will be ok." "If you need anything just give us a call, ok?" Ladybug assured her. She nodded and took off. Our heroes turned to each other, amazed to see each other once more. "It's been a long time m'lady" Chat bowed to Ladybug. "It has been a while kitty." "10 years, 3 months, and 10 days to be exact m'lady." He smirked and flicked his tail. "My my, someone kept track." "If only you knew m'lady." "Oh? And what does that mean?" "Only time will tell bugaboo, but for now I must bid you adieu. Until next time!" He said before he leapt off into the night, leaving Ladybug dazed and confused. "What could he mean..." she pondered before yo-yoing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a secret, and someone gets kissed!

Adrien climbed up into his window. Even though he owned the place he still had strict security at all times. It got tiring after a while. As he crept through the room he allowed his transformation to wear off, the black cat god flying out of his ring with a flash of green light.  
He took his day clothes off and changed into his pajamas, tired from being up so late. He crawled into bed, the covers half off him. A smile eerily crept on his face.   
"What are you smiling about?" Plagg asked as he stuffed his face with Camembert.   
"My lady is back Plagg."   
"And that's why you're smiling?"   
"She doesn't know I've been keeping a close eye on her since she left. She doesn't know what I know."   
"What we know." Plagg corrected him. "You gonna tell her?"   
"Not yet, I want to wait and see what happens." He said, shifting to look at the small, black cat next to his bed. "I want to see if she can put the clues together, like I did."  
Adrien awoke the next morning, tired and slightly groggy. He shuffled his way downstairs as his servant, Theodore, handed him a cup of coffee, freshly made.   
"Thank you Theodore." He said as he walked to the dining room table.   
He had a few minutes to spare before he had to be ready for work. He exhaled and began thumbing through the newspaper. "Things have been so boring since Ladybug left." He said, almost in a whine.   
After finishing his coffee and got dressed in a tailored suit and tie and made his way out the door. He was still driven around in a limousine, something he feels will never change. He stared out the tinted window, watching the clouds roll by, when suddenly a flash of red and black passed through his line of view. "Ladybug?" He asked to himself. He watched the polka dotted hero hop across the rooftops of Paris as his limo suddenly came to a screeching halt. Citizens ran from their cars, screaming madly. At the top of a nearby building stood Ladybug and the akumatized Heartache. Adrien knew deep in his heart what he had to do. Without thinking he ran out of the limousine, hiding behind a wall and transforming into his superhero self. Without hesitation he made his way to his partner's side. "Chat Noir! Glad you could make it!" She teased.   
"I'd never miss a day with you bugaboo." He said, sending a kiss her way. She rolled her eyes and turned to the akuma.   
"You'll never stop me Ladybug and Chat Noir!"  
"We'll just see about that Heartache." Chat Noir said, grabbing his staff and running towards the villain. Heartache pulled out a golden bow and arrows, shooting them at Chat and Ladybug. The two hopped off the side of the building, ducking under an awning.   
"How are we gonna get close to him?" Chat asked aggravated.  
"Maybe we don't have to." Ladybug said, formulating a plan. Before Chat could even answer Ladybug called out her Lucky Charm, a mallet landing in her hands  
"What are you gonna do with that?"  
"Just watch and see kitty." Ladybug said as she tucked the mallet away for later. Using her special vision, she formulated a plan.   
"The akuma must be in the paper clipped to his chest!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Chat, on my signal you go for the bow, I'll take it from there."   
"I got your back m'lady!"   
Ladybug hopped out from under the awning just as Heartache spotted them. She quickly tossed the heavy mallet at him, knocking him from the air. "Chat now!" She shouted. With that Chat leapt into action, using his cataclysm to destroy Heartache's bow. Ladybug quickly followed behind, grabbing the paper and ripping it in half. The akuma flew out and she caught and purified it. "Bye bye little butterfly!" She exclaimed before throwing the mallet into the air, returning everything to as it was.   
     News reporters and online bloggers quickly surrounded the two heroes, begging them both for an interview. With little time left they assured them all they would hold a press conference to explain everything. With a beeping of their miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly parted ways, Adrien returning to where he once was.

 

Adrien arrived at work later then usual due to the akuma attack. Some of the employees also arrived late, but he let it be excused. Adrien made his way to his office, settling down at his desk with a heavy sigh. He pulled out a small key and opened the very bottom drawer on the left hand side. It's contents contained a variety of Ladybug merchandise, but on the very bottom was a black box. He took out the box as if it were made of glass, cradling it in his hands. A small smile crept across his face. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Mr. Agresté?" His assistant Jasmin called out. "One moment please." He said as he quickly tucked his box back into the drawer, locking it quickly and hiding the key once again. "Come in."   
"Mr. Agresté I have some papers I need you to sign. Also you have lunch with Shaminque Mudsemontè today at Chè Ludemont."  
"Thank you Jasmin." Adrien said as he signed the papers, handing them back to Jasmin. "I also need you to schedule a meeting with the photographer of the next shoot. I have some ideas I would like incorporated into the photos."   
"Yes, Sir. Would that be all?"   
"Yes Jasmin, thank you."  
"It's my pleasure, Sir"  
Once Jasmin has left the room Adrien let out a heavy sigh as Plagg flew from his pocket. "Well that was a close one." He said, almost sarcastically.  
"Tell me about it. If anyone knew what was in that box it could cause great trouble for everyone in Paris, maybe even the world."   
"Which is why you should keep it at home!"   
"Keep your voice down! And you know I can't that. You've seen how easy it is for me to sneak on and off the property, why couldn't a burglar?"  
"Well only you know all the secret spots, an average burglar know that?"  
Adrien sighed heavily. "It stays at the office, that's final."  
Plagg put his tiny hands up in defense. "Ok ok, no need to bite my head off."  
"I'm just afraid of them falling into the wrong hands as well.."

After a long day of paper work and meeting, Adrien couldn't wait to get home. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He climbed into his limousine and drove off. He asked his driver to take the scenic route. He laid his head against the window, watching the buildings pass by. Soon enough he stopped in front of the old Dupain-Cheng bakery. A sudden feeling of longing came over him. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. He asked his driver to pull over, and he quickly ran inside. To his surprise Tom and Sabine remembered him, and we're excited to see him. They quickly caught up over the last few years.  
"Is Marinette here?" He asked, almost shyly.   
"Why yes, do you want me to get her?" Sabine asked him  
"N-no it's ok I don't wanna bother her."  
"Nonsense my boy, she'll be excited to see you!" Tom said as he patted Adrien's shoulder.  
Before he knew it Sabine had run off to get Marinette. Him and Tom chatted while they waited for the girls to come.

"Marinette! Marinette you have visitor!" Sabine called out to her.   
"Oh hey Alya I gotta go, someone's here for me apparently." She said into her phone.  
"I bet you five dollars it's Adrien."  
"Ha, yeah right!"  
"You never know girl. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"  
"Bye Alya!"  
And with that Marinette ran down the stairs and went into the bakery. "Who's here for me-... O-oh"  
"Hey Marinette." Adrien said, somewhat shyly.   
"H-hey Adrien..! W-what brings you here!"   
"Just came to see an old friend."  
"W-well it's nice seeing you again."  
"You too. So tell me, what kind of cookies do you recommend?" He said with a chuckle.  
"O-oh! Well personally I like the p-pumpkin chocolate chip!"   
"Perfect. I'll take a box of those!"  
"C-coming r-right up!" Marinette said as she gathered up a box of cookies for him  
"How much do I owe ya?"   
"Nonsense they're on the house!" Tom said cheerfully.  
"N-no I possibly couldn't!"  
"Please we insist, after all you helped our daughter achieve her dream of working in the fashion industry." Sabine said with a smile.  
"Awe shucks, she told you guys about that?"  
"You all know I standing right here, right?" Marinette asked sarcastically, a blush forming on her face.  
"Heheh, sorry dear." Tom said  
"Sorry Mari. I have to head out now anyway. I'll definitely be back again though!" Adrien said as he took a bite out one of the cookies.  
"Please come back anytime!" Tom said with a smile.  
"Will do! Have a good one!" Adrien said as he ran out.  
Marinette smiled and sighed as he left the bakery. "That boy is perfect." She said as she leaned against the wall.  
"Still love him after all these years, huh Mari?" Sabine asked her daughter, already knowing the answer.  
"How could I stop loving him mama? He's everything I want and more."   
"Then you must go for it dear. You aren't the shy girl you used to be, tell the boy how you feel!" Tom chimed in.  
"One day papa, patience is the key." 

Adrien returned home and immediately went to his room. With a huge smile on his face he sprawled out across his bed. "That girl makes my heart race Plagg."  
The tiny cat God flew out from his jacket pocket. "I know, I could hear it the entire time." Plagg groaned as he ate a piece of Camembert.  
"I need to see her tonight."  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Plagg asked  
"I can't, but Chat can." He said with a devilish smirk  
"Fine, but I get an extra piece of Camembert for this."  
"Deal." Adrien agreed  
As dusk rolled into night, Adrien quickly locked he door to his room, and gave strict instructions he was to not be disturbed. "Time to visit my princess." He smirked and called his transformation, taking off into the night like a cat from an alley. He hopped along rooftops until he reached Marinette's house. He crept along the rooftops, peering into her window. There she sat at her desk, sewing another design. Chat smiled sold at the sight. Lightly he tapped on her window. She quickly turned her head, smiling softly once she saw the green eyes peering through the window. She all but ran over to him, allowing him inside.   
"Hey Kitty." She teased him   
"Hey there princess. Long time no see." He smiled at her.   
"It has been a long while."  
"10 years, 3 months, and 17 days to be exact." He replied slyly.  
She chuckled. "You kept track I see."  
"Just counting the days until I got to see you again Princess."  
A small blush crept over her cheeks. "What brings you here Kitty? It's late."  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you Marinette. I had to see you."  
Her face turned a deeper shade of red. "Missed me that much?"  
"More then you could possibly imagine."  
She smiled and giggled in embarrassment. "I missed you too Kitty."  
Chat leaned in closer to Marinette. He could smell the scent of flowers and strawberries on her. She looked up into his green eyes, filled with longing and lust. "Marinette.."  
"Chat..."  
"I've missed you so much." He said as he ran his gloved fingers through her hair, careful not to scratch her with his claws. Before Marinette could utter another word Chat quickly planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She stood, taken back, for a second before leaning into the kiss, deepening it more. The two stood there, lips locked, for what seemed like forever. Marinette placed her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He grew over the years, which caused her to have to stand on her toes. After a while they broke the kiss to breathe, Chat's miraculous giving its first warning. He leaned his head against hers. "I must go Princess, but I will be back soon."   
"You promise Chat?"   
"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said, placing her hand on his chest. "Au revior Princess." He said as he leapt out the open window.   
Marinette stood by the window sill and watched him hop across the rooftops, disappearing into the distance. "Au revior Chaton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo was that an adorable chapter o3o what will happen next? What did Adrien have in that box? So many questions! Stay turned for more!


End file.
